Busting His Frenemy
by Pricat
Summary: Doof gets arrested after being busted by Vanessa and Perry's sad but thankfully Perry is always there to help Doofy out no matter what.


**A/N**

**This is an one-shot I've had in my head for a while after imagining what would happen if Doofy ever got busted.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Perry was angry as he was leaving his secret base as he'd learned from Carl that Vanessa had busted Doof and he'd been arrested by the O.W.C.A and he knew Doofy wasn't evil but nobody cared about him enough to see but he needed to go see Vanessa and then go see Doofy.

He then got on the scooter and left knowing Phineas and Ferb were too wrapped up in their projects to care.

He then arrived at DEI and climbed up using his grappling hook but was trying to keep his cool as he knew seeing Vanessa would make him angry knowing she was the reason Doof was in jail.

He then entered but found Vanessa sitting on the couch on her laptop but was stunned seeing Perry break down the door with anger in his normally happy hazel eyes as the Goth teen shivered as his gaze was fixed on her.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked him.

"I hope you're happy Vanessa.

Your Dad is in jail in the O.W.C.A headquarters." he snarled.

"I-I didn't mean to Perry!

I thought Mom would just yell at him.

Not call the cops!" she said.

The turquise furred male relaxed knowing she spoke the truth.

"I'm going to visit Doofy." he told her coldly.

He was about to leave.

"Wait Perry.

I wanna come with you!" she told him.

He understood knowing she was feeling bad as he sighed.

"Fine let's go." he said coldly.

They then got on his scooter as they left DEI.

* * *

Doof sniffled as he was curled up in a dark brown red furred ball as his beaver like tail nuzzled his legs as he was scared as the SWAT team along with Monogram had entered his place and arrested him but he felt so alone in the cell as he was wearing an orange jumpsuit but he felt the tears fall down his face and falling off his bill as they hit the floor but he then looked up hearing the cell door open but gasped seeing Perry as a shaky smile crossed his bill.

Vanessa then followed the turquise furred male into the cell but saw her Dad not giving her eye contact but she deserved it as it'd been her fault he was here but Perry was nuzzling the dark brown red furred male as he could feel he was scared and upset.

"I-I can't stay here Perry!

It's so lonely without you..." Doof said sniffling.

"It'll be okay Doofy.

I'll get you out of here anyway I can.

I know you're not evil." he said softly.

"Umm... Dad?

I'm sorry.

I never meant for you to get arrested.

I just wanted Mom to see I'm not insane." Vanessa said.

"I know you didn't mean it baby girl.

I know you're sorry.

I still love you." Doof told her.

"Vanessa stay with Doofy.

I need to go see somebody." Perry said.

She saw the turquise furred male leave the cell.

She had a feeling he was going to see Monogram.

* * *

Monogram was stunned hearing Perry's request for Doofy's bail but Carl understood as he knew how important Doof was to the turquise furred male but the major sighed as he knew that Perry cared deeply and would do anything to get Doof out of here.

"Fine I'll grant it.

But you're his keeper." he told him.

Perry nodded blinking back tears of joy at the major's words but he wouldn't release Doof until morning but Perry smiled as he decided to spend the night with Doof.

"Thanks Monogram." Perry said.

Carl nodded in reply.

* * *

Later that night, Doof's hazel eyes fluttered open in the prison cell but stunned seeing Perry sitting there eating but wondered what he was doing here as the turquise furred male smiled hugging him.

"Hey Doofy.

Guess what?

I talked to Monobrow and he passed my request for bail.

You're getting out in the morning." he told him.

Doof's hazel eyes widened at his frenemy's words.

"What did you do to make him?

Did you beat him up?" Doof asked.

Perry shook his head in reply.

"Nope.

I made him understand.

How important you are to me." he answered.

Doof felt a warm feeling in his chest at his frenemy's words.

He then hugged him.

"T-Thank you Perry." he told him.

Perry smiled blinking back happy tears.

He then shared a taco with him.

* * *

Early morning sunlight entered the cell as Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open smiling knowing that it was the day of Doofy's bail as he shook the dark brown red furred male awake gently as Doof's eyes fluttered open but smiled.

"How did you sleep?" he asked him.

"Good Perry." he answered.

They then heard the cell door open.

"You're free to go Doof." Carl said.

Doof smiled as he and Perry walked out.

He then knew that his frenemy would always be there for him no matter what as they left.

Nothing could ever break their bond or tear them apart...


End file.
